yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 002
"Swing in to Action Part 2''"' known as "'''The Strongest Evolution of Dueling!! Its Name Is Action Duel" is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 13, 2014.and will air on Cartoon Network on August 1,2015. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. The Sledgehammer Yuya has 400 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls , and all in Attack Position, and in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. The Sledgehammer has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls in Attack Position and 1 Set card. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Performapal Whip Snake", switching the ATK and DEF of "Battleguard King" until the End Phase ("Battleguard King": 5000 → 1100/1100 → 5000). He then activates the effect of "Performapal Sword Fish", letting him target and reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600 ("Battleguard King" 1100 → 500/5000). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Battleguard King", but The Sledgehammer activates his face-down "Battleguard Howling" as a "Battleguard" monster he controls is being attacked. This would let him target and return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" as a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the activation and re-Sets the card. The Sledgehammer finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which would negate the attack. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" as a Spell Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the effect and Sets the card, while preventing its activation for the remainder of this turn. The attack continues and Yuya activates the effect of "Pendulum Dragon", doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. "Battleguard King" is destroyed (The Sledgehammer: 4000 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Zuzu Boyle At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Plain Plane" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . Turn 2: Zuzu Zuzu Normal Summons . "Aria" attacks "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack. As "Aria" battled without inflicting battle damage, Zuzu activates the effect of "Aria", inflicting 800 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Timegazer Magician". His hand contains "Timegazer Magician", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Sword Fish", "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Wonder Balloons". Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya attempts to Pendulum Summon "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Performapal Sword Fish" from his hand, but since neither of their Levels are between the two Pendulum Scales (4 and 2 respectively), he cannot Pendulum Summon them and his Duel Disk gives an error. However, Yuya does not realize this requirement, and instead believes that he is unable to Pendulum Summon due to not being "in a pinch" as he was previously. Turn 4: Zuzu Zuzu draws. As she controls a "Melodious" monster, she Special Summons from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Tributes "Aria" and "Sonata" to Tribute Summon in Attack Position. Zuzu activates the effect of "Mozarta", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons another copy of in Attack Position. "Aria" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo". (Yuya: 3200 → 2400 LP). "Mozarta" attacks directly. Yuya, still under his previous belief and noting that he is now in a pinch, attempts to Pendulum Summon "Whip Snake" and "Sword Fish" again, but it fails a second time. The attack continues (Yuya: 2400 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia *In the dub, one of the names shown in Yuya's duel record is Darren Dunstan, one of the voice actors for 4Kids Entertainment. **Mark Kirk, another 4Kids employee, is listed. Difference in Adaptation In the dub, the darts Silvio throws has sucker-tips.